Sasuke's Valentine's Day!
by Entei7800
Summary: When Sasuke sees something sweet in everybody's hands, he has no idea it could lead him somewhere romantic.


**Sasuke's Valentine's Day!**

***I do not own Naruto or its characters. Not really in Naruto-verse. Time-skippish.**

**One-Shot**

Valentine's Day. It was for petty squabbles of pathetic losers who didn't mind being commanded by the alpha of the two. It was idiotic. Stupid. A waste of precious time. It just brought more obstacles to the huge obstacle that was life. He trudged through town feeling miserable. Everybody was enjoying themselves. Everybody except him. Izuna had Sakura. Naruto had Hinata. Kakashi had Rin. Shikamaru had Temari. Hell, even Orochimaru had Anko. Ino was the only one alone.

He had never seen her desperate. Yet that amused him.

As he sulked through town, he realized many of the people were holding hearts. Crimson hearts, and popping chocolate into each others' mouths. He never really craved the sweet delicacy, but he felt a pang of jealousy. He wanted something like that.

"Ino is so sweet! I wonder why she isn't spending Valentine's Day with somebody?" The cheerful voice saturated with love caused him to snap his head back to glare. It was no other than the idiotic Naruto. He was shoving his face with the sweet delicacy. Hinata giggled, feeding him a chocolate gingerly. She replied, "Maybe she does, just not during the day!" With that remark, they both laughed. There was so much love in that one gesture, Sasuke darted away, trying not to suffocate.

_Pathetic. Every single one of you lovey-dovey idiots..._he would have continued that thought, but a wave from Orochimaru shattered his train of thought. Orochimaru was eating chocolate, a box heart in one arm. Anko kissed his pale cheek, while Orochimaru shot Sasuke a gloating look. They didn't get along that well, but it shocked him that he even considered waving. What astounded him even more was Ino had the guts to approach Orochimaru at all. Before kissing Anko back, he shouted at Sasuke, "Ino sure is a doll! Why don't you have any?" he waved his box in the air. Sasuke hurried away, but the couples seemed to be everywhere. That made him furious. He clenched his teeth, livid and jealous at the same time.

"What kind of chocolate do you think it is?" Rin asked Kakashi, placing a piece gently in his mouth. He savored it. Kakashi and Sasuke had never been a fan of chocolate, but Kakashi enjoyed his anyways. Kakashi shrugged. Sasuke flitted to a concession stand, pretending to look at the menu, but he really was eavesdropping, Even though he rarely ate chocolate, his favorite type was...

"Italian." Kakashi concluded. "It has the smooth taste. Are you enjoying it, Rin, darling?"

"Of course!" With that, she leaned in, and gave Kakashi an Eskimo kiss. Sasuke slowly backed away, equally disgusted, jealous, and ebulent. _I want some, dammit._

He interrupted Izuna during his kiss with Sakura. Sakura immediately took a deep breath so she didn't punch Sasuke across the face. Izuna maintained his serenity. "Sakura, that is Sasuke, is it not?"

"Yes." Sakura replied in monotone, but he could hear the irritation creeping into her voice. Funny how she could adore him one second, then want to kill him the next. "If you're looking for Madara, he's with Mito."

"I'm...wait, what? I thought they hated each other!" Sasuke was on the edge of hysteria. Even his frigid, heartless brother had managed to round-up a half-decent lady? It only helped stockpile his fury.

"Apparently...not..." Sakura frowned, agitation apparent now. "Now go away before I-"

"Sasuke." Izuna cut Sakura off with a kiss. Sasuke was never one to be embarrassed, moreover intruding, but watching his blind brother deliver a fiery and passionate kiss did. He felt a blush bloom over his face. Why hadn't he taken Sakura when he had the chance? Sakura shut up while Izuna faced Sasuke. It was strange how it felt like he was looking at you, even though he couldn't see you. "I heard Ino at the salad bar. You should check there, brother." he half-smiled gently. "I assume that is what you were going to ask?"

"Yeah, whatever," he spat. He didn't like being disdainful towards Izuna, after all, he was a very harmonious person, and he wasn't one to get angered or even hold a grudge. Luckily, Izuna didn't take it personally and ate chocolate alongside Sakura.

Sasuke mentally groaned and dashed to the bar. Ino was there, like Izuna had promised. Shikamaru was sitting there with Temari, cracking jokes he knew weren't funny. Madara glowered at Sasuke from a distance. Sasuke ignored it and stomped to Ino. "Why?"

She stopped talking abruptly to shoot Sasuke an angered look. She was almost never angry with Sasuke, which said something. Her heart-shaped, azure eyes were more than just pissed off. "What do you want?" she moaned, weary of Sasuke's presence.

"Why the hell don't I get any chocolate?" he demanded. He already knew how childish he sounded. Ino facepalmed.

"Follow me. I'll be back, guys!" she plastered an artificial smile on her face before practically dragging Sasuke far from the salad bar. He could see the steam coming from her ears. Once they were out of earshot, her face turned affectionate. "You want to know why you didn't get any chocolate."

"Yes! Why would I come over here if I didn't want to know?!"

"Okay..." she rubbed her temples, and flipped hair out of her eyes. "Sasuke, we aren't really friends, and you know that I really like you..."

"Yeah," Sasuke snorted. "Like when you and Sakura tried to steal my pants?"

"Whatever!" Ino's face was zealous. She wasn't going to explain to Sasuke that it had been all Sakura's fault. That would take a decent amount of her day. "Anyways, I felt like since nobody would spend a day with me, I would spend a day with everybody by handing out chocolate. It's not like you would want any."

There was a stunned silence, when Ino added, "...You do, don't you? I had a special box just in case..." she pulled out a heart-shaped box. It was gorgeous. Diamonds were wedged on purple lace. The heart was celeste in color. It had a card attached to it. She smiled at Sasuke hopefully.

Sasuke glared at her and roared, "I don't want any of your crap now!" he slapped the box out of her hands. Ino looked between Sasuke and her hand-made creation in astonishment. Then her eyes finally rested on Sasuke. She turned her head so he wouldn't see the sulfurous tears collecting in her eyes. "I take it we aren't friends..." she whispered. Sasuke, for once, felt pity at his selfish actions.

"Ino..." he began, but she ran in the opposite direction of the salad bar. Tears were caught and released in the whipping wind. He felt the depressing feeling of rejecting her stir in his stomach. Why was he acting so stupid all of a sudden? He had seeked her out for the chocolate (and her,) right? So why was he acting like that?

He shook his head. Somehow, he'd regret this, but he bolted off to find her.

After about twenty minutes of sprinting, he found her. She was sitting underneath a sakura tree. The pearl pink petals fell to her hair. She didn't bother to brush them away. Instead, she just embraced the heart-shaped box, sniffling her tears before anyone began to worry about the generous girl who had selflessly bought many boxes of chocolate. He collapsed next to her, but she scooted away, her tears spilling again. "Go away. We aren't friends, remember?!"

"No, Ino-"

"What did I just say, Uchiha? Go away! I don't want to see your heavenly, smooth face...look, when I'm mad at you, I can't even keep myself together! Listen to me!" she choked on her own hysterical sobs. He gradually wrapped his arms around her trembling body, despite her protest.

"Are you sure?" he whispered in her ear, indulging her in his warmth.

"Yes!" she shrieked, pounding on Sasuke angrily.

"...Okay, Ino, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just mad because everybody else was enjoying their Valentine's Day, and I'm alone. I didn't even get chocolate from you. And I took it out on someone as innocent as you. I'm really sorry. So will you forgive me, and give me the heart back?"

She snuffled, managing a weak grin. "The colors were made to match your clothes. I didn't know if you'd be wearing anything special, so I just went with what you usually wear."

He unlaced the large heart, not bothering to read the note yet. He ate a piece of chocolate himself, then looked at Ino. "Open your mouth."

Looking perplexed, her mouth went agape. He dropped a piece of chocolate in her mouth. Her smile stretched all the way across her face. "Thank you. You made my day." she beamed at him, giving him a chocolatey smile. He didn't hesitate to smile back. They shared that extended moment. The birds chirped, the sky was a perfect azure, and it was nippy outside, but nowhere near glacial. He then opened the card.

_I love you. Have a good Valentine's Day..._

He felt a surge of adulation circulated through his body. It had never happened before. He stared intently into Ino's eyes. Ino tilted her head. "Why are you looking at me that way, Sasuke? Sasuke? Sasuke!"

He grabbed her wrists, and pulled her close. Before either of them could comprehend what was going on, Sasuke's lips were pressed against Ino's. The moment reminded him of Sakura and Izuna. It felt like heaven. His heart beat rapidly in his chest. Sasuke pulled away, but Ino wouldn't let him.

"Sasuke..." she embraced him, and pulled him back into paradise

**_*How's that for my second Naruto fic? Hmm? Anybody?_**

**_Love you all!_**

**_~Entei7800_**


End file.
